Training
by DegreeOf Sarcasm
Summary: One shot with the handsome Oliver wood and dazzling Katie Bell. Oliver is on Puddlemere's quidditch team and is invited [with his teammates of corse] to host a training session at Hogwarts, and for the whole time all Oliver can think of is the one and only Miss Katie Bell. [crappy summary sorry]


Harry Potter Fanfiction

Oliver Wood and Katie Bell

_Hello all,_

_I know it has been a while since I updated 'Copper and Green', there is so many reasons I can give you but I figure I'll just say this. I am not abandoning 'Copper and Green', I have a writers block and have other stories in its wake._

_So here is a one-shot between the handsome Oliver Wood and delightful Katie Bell._

_My Degree of Sarcasm_

**Training**

Oliver tried to find her after the practice, he had not seen her for over two years, they had kept in contact by owl but he was too busy and she had school, he could not see her in the swarm of quidditch players, he sighed, his teammates eyed him curiously. He walked towards the change rooms, he did not care about what the others thought of him, he stood in the Griffindor change room, waiting for any sign of her. There was hardly anyone in their, they had all left, he eyed the door that lead to the female showers, he cussed and strode over to the door, opening it, he could hear a shower running. He heard her singing, he smirked, she was the only one he knew that sung in the shower, he walked quietly towards the shower cubical where he knew she would be, standing there bare as anyone could be. Her back was facing him, he took in her curves, he did not care, he stepped towards her, he spun her around, her eyes wide, he pressed his lips to hers, her arms came around his neck once she registered. His uniform was getting soaked as they stood under the water having a heavy pashing session, he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, they were both panting, he could see her bare breasts, he suppressed a groan. "I've missed you." He said huskily, her breath hitched at the sound of his sottish accent.

"Merlin, I've missed you." His voice dropped down into a whisper, her arms tightened around his neck and pulled him closer to her, her chin tilting up and crashing her lips to his, he pressed her against the tiles, a moan escaping her lips, her hands travelling down his uniform, tugging at it. He got the message and began pealing off his uniform, her hands ran across his firm muscles, his pants were not yet discarded when she pulled his lips back to hers, his hands went form trying to take his pants off, to sliding up her body, starting with her hips, and sliding up her curvy body. They finally grasped her breasts, making her gasp, he smiled against her lips, her hands snaked down to his pants, she undid his pants while panting, his lips slid down her neck, his hands still fondling with her breasts. Her hand slipped into his pants, he yelped slightly when her hand enclosed on his cock, his teeth grazed her skin as she squeezed him, he groaned. He hoisted her up, as he did, his pants fell to the ground, he rested his clothed erection against her throbbing centre, she cried out. They began frantically kissing and rubbing against each other, her hands grasped at his neck, pulling softly at his hair, while his held her tightly against him.

He shoved his boxers down, letting his erection flop out in-between the space of her legs, she somehow, Oliver did not know how, widened her legs, opening herself to him, inviting him inside. He eased his cock into her tight wet folds, her head tilted back, a low moan escaping her parted lips, he pressed his forehead against her breasts. They stilled once he was fully encased, filling Katie to the brim, she kissed him fiercely, he responded with the same intensity, of his lips and hips. Rocking his hips upwards, making her slid up and down the tiled wall, each rock she gripped him tighter, and they breathed deeply. She began moving opposite to him, causing him to rock harder, their lips broke as they matched each other's intensity. She moaned as he drove his cock up as she slammed her hips down on him, he moved faster at the response he was getting, earning more moans. It was like a game to him, seeing what different kinds of moans he could elicit from her with different positions and force, his favourite so far, was the one that caused her to give a sharp gasp then moan, more like breathe shakily in his ear.

"Ol." It was a whisper, her head tilted back, giving him full access to her throat, his hands grasping her round bottom. "Oliver!" His teeth grazed that tender spot just under her jaw as he continued rocking his hips in different ways. "Yes." It was a drawn out moan, it had found it, that spot that would push her to her limits. "Oliver. Hu. Hu. Oh! YES! Merlin yes! Ol. Ol. Ol." Her back arched off the tiles, her breasts pressed up against his chest. "OLIVER!" Her folds were throbbing as Oliver's rocking became inconsistent, his breath soft and little noises escaping, muffled against her skin.

"Kates." He breathed on her skin, sending shivers down Katie's neck and spine, making her mouth open delicately and a moan escaping, they remained in the position, panting, the shower still running, Oliver's uniform beyond soaked now.

"Mr Wood." They both flinched at the not impressed voice of Professor Mc Gonggel, the Griffindor head teacher stood in the doorway of the cubical. "It is not allowed that visitor's on educational purposes use this privilege as an excuse to see former peer's, let alone defile them in the Quidditch changing rooms."

"I am sorry Professor. It won't happen again." Oliver said breathlessly.

"Too right it won't happen again. Now I am not going to deduct house points for this as you are no longer a student Mr Wood. But I swear Oliver, if my star chaser becomes pregnant, you'll know to protect your balls, because I'll be coming for them!" With that said, the professor left with a smirk on her face, she knew those two would end up together.

"That woman still scares me." Oliver muttered, causing Katie to burst out laughing.

_Eight years later…_

Oliver laid on the large bed in their apartment, she agreed to move in with him a year ago, despite having spent weeks at a time of a stay over. She was currently in the bathroom doing Merlin knows what, she abruptly left the bed this morning, leaving a confused and aroused Oliver in her wake. She opened the bathroom door, he sat up in the bed, studying her, she looked up to him, he smiled softly at her. He had Quidditch training in five hours, and she would be off to her work at Flourish and Bolts, she kept her job after being assigned as the Holyhead Harpies' team Medic. Oliver still thought she was the best chaser in the whole world and did not understand why she did not continue, Ginny Weasley, who took Katie's place once she left, was playing for the Holyhead Harpies. Angelina Jonson, in a few weeks, Weasley, continued playing for four years after school before resigning to work in the Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley. Alica Weasley, nee Spinnet, works at Flourish and Bolts with Katie, in fact Alica was the now who got Katie that job.

"Everything alright hon?" Oliver asked, Katie smirked softly, leaning against the doorframe, she loved his accent, it was one of her turn on's, Oliver thought she never looked sexier then she did wearing one of his old Quidditch jersey's, a pair of cotton shorts and fluffy socks.

"Do you remember the day Mc Gonggle caught us in the showers?" She asked, his face said it all, she chuckled nervously, playing with the ends of her hair, Oliver could tell she was anxious about she was going to say next. "I have a feeling we shall be seeing her soon." She said quickly, it took him a few seconds to register what came out of her mouth, he stared at her, a tad unsure.

"Are you…" He trailed off, unsure if that was what she was meaning, or the fact that their old professor was invited to Fred and Angelina's wedding, she bit her lip, he took a deep breath.

"Yes Oliver. I am pregnant." She said softly, they were silent, he ran a hand through his hair, it was a lot of information to take in, this was certainly going to cause some trouble with the media, he could just see it. _Puddlemere's star keeper knocks up Holyhead Harpies' medic!_ Although, the media has been aware of the two's relationship for six of the eight years they have been together, the media has been hinting at wedding bells for the two for the last three years. Oliver had kept a certain little box hidden from her for a whole year, unsure how to pose the question, then Fred proposed to Angelina and so Oliver saw that as a sign to wait. It has been half a year since then, he looked up to her, she was on the verge of tears, he cursed, fumbling as he stumbled out of the bed. He gathered her in his arms, holding her close to him, his chin resting on the top of her head, she fitted quiet perfectly into his arms, her head would rest on his shoulder naturally.

"It's ok hon. It's alright, we will handle it together." He said softly, running soothing circles along her back.

"They are going to hassle us so much Ol, oh the things they are going to say about us!" She wailed, he held her tightly. "Star Puddlemere's keeper creates a child out of wedlock with Holyhead Harpies' Medic!" She mumbled, he pulled away from her, she stared at him with wide eyes, he guided her over to the bed and sat her down.

"Stay here." He said in the soft tone he used before, he walked off into the small walk in wardrobe, she listened as he rummaged around, he came back out, he paused for a second, collecting himself, he walked over to stand in front of her. He got down on one knee, taking a deep breath, he pulled the little box into her view, she stared at him. "I have carried this around for a whole year, because I was so unsure about the best way to ask you, and then Fred proposed to Angelina, so I took that as a sign to wait for the right time. It has taken me a year and a half, and the fact that you said you are pregnant, to finally ask you to marry me. The whole asking you to marry me is not just because you said you are pregnant, but because I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life.

"I have loved you since I first met that fiery second year, who said any girl could be as good as a man to the captain of the Quidditch team, and proved herself right. I have been thinking about this moment for roughly two years now, and I want a life with you Katherine Marie Bell, I want a family with you. I want this baby if you want it to. Kates. I will spend the rest of my life, trying to show you how much I love you, and this is only the beginning." She had tears in her eyes, he lifted the slid off the box up, her breath shook, it was nothing special. A silver ring with a diamond. "Kate, will you do me the honour, of becoming my wife and the mother of my children." She smiled down at him.

"Yes I will, but it's too late to ask me about becoming the mother of your children Oliver." She said, he chuckled, he pulled out the ring and placed it on her hand, she brought her lips to his, he lifted her up and spun around.

"Have you ever thought of baby names?" He asked casually, she smirked.

"I did like the name Minerva." She said convincingly, they both began laughing at the irony. And they lived happily ever after, with a daughter named Jessica Minerva Wood, not two years later to have a brother called Harrison Remus Wood, and a five years after their son, a happy accident called Autumn Lavender Wood.

_Live long and prosper_

_x_


End file.
